Utility knives for cutting articles such as carpet, wall paper, drywall and other articles are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,906 titled Carpet Knife to Armand Desmarais issued Oct. 8, 1996 describes a knife specifically designed for trimming of carpets and also for creasing of carpets in the corners. U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,146 to Gregory Schmidt for an Adjustable Blade Safety Knife with Carton-Cutting Guide issued May 17, 1988 describes utility knife having a safety guard and also a feature for guiding the knife when utilizing the knife for cutting carton.
There are also a number of other knives which are currently being sold on the market place which have various functions and are designed for cutting in specific applications or are designed for broad use for a number of applications.
Tradesman which are installing carpeting and/or vinyl flooring and/or wall paper at one stage of the installation process must trim off the excess carpet, vinyl or wall paper so that the edge end will evenly butt up against a wall or ceiling or trim pieces as the case may be. The installation of carpet, vinyl flooring and wall paper requires trimming off the excess materials in either corners or edges of a room where the carpet or vinyl abuts against a surface perpendicular or normal to the material being laid. Currently this trimming is normally done utilizing a standard utility knife similar to the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,906 wherein the person trimming must ensure that he is trimming the carpet and/or other material in such a manner to leave a flush even edge along the perpendicular or normal wall. During the trimming a standard utility knife must be angled property to ensure a square edge and to ensure that the cut is as uniform and as close to the wall as possible. Unfortunately even holding the knife at an improper angle will result in a longer and/or shorter cut. Therefore, during the trimming process constantly holding the knife at the proper trimming angle is an important aspect of the trimming process.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a knife which help controls the angle at which cutting takes place and aids in guiding the knife along at the proper angle as the trimming is carried out.